


Payback

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cheater, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Payback, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: “It’s all fun and games till someone catches feelings.”Hajime Hinata was a cheater. No one except Nagito knew. Well, three people know now. Nagito,of course. Izuru, Hajime’s older brother and Nagito’s best friend. Lastly, Fuyuhiko, a close friend of the two that is usually with them if not with Peko or Kazuichi. Izuru suggested breaking up with him. Fuyuhiko suggested getting back at the fucker.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Pekoyama Peko, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Payback

In the story of Nagito becoming a hoe! 

Joking! Or am I?

No, seriously, I'm joking. 

I hope you all don't hate Hajime.

I actually really like Hajime

And I'm sure we all know Hajime would never cheat...

Maybe...

I just haven't seen a story about cheater Hajime...

I might make everything super randomized too

I'm kinda curious on what everyone else thinks? 

But either way, it'll be a while before this story gets started


End file.
